Stolen Clothes
by LLLLLLPZ
Summary: Weiss has a habit of stealing Ruby's clothes and is embarrassed about it. Short One Shot.


"Um Weiss, have you seen my hoodies anywhere?" Ruby asked. For the last ten minutes she was searching for a hoodie to wear so she could go out.

Weiss was surprised. "Uhhh, nope Ruby. Haven't seen em around!" She looked back down to her scroll while she sat on her bed.

Ruby gave Weiss a questioning look. "Odd, could you atleast help me look for them."

"Fine." The heiress got up and specifically started looking through areas Ruby had already gone over.

A few minutes later Weiss was still searching extremely slowly, well not so much searching more 'pretending' to search. Meanwhile Ruby was starting to get more frustrated. She had gone through everyone's stuff, checked the laundry bins, the closet, and the washroom. Still no sign of them. The brunette could have just worn a coat instead but anything she owned was meant for winter.

"Umm, Weiss. Why do you have a stash of my clothes under your bed?" 

"I have no idea what you are what you are talking about Ruby." Weiss was clearly blushing, and refusing to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Really Weiss, like half of my wardrobe is under here." Ruby pulled out a bundle of clothes from under the heiress bed. Some of Ruby's underwear was sitting on top of the pile. "You even have my underwear too."

Weiss just ignored Ruby and went to sit down at her desk feigning studying. Her cheeks were still as red as ever. Even whistling trying to act 'casual'. All of which Ruby was not buying.

Walking over to her girlfriend is was even clear Weiss wasn't even reading her notes. Ruby took a seat on the desk.

"Weiss do you want to explain why you have my clothes?" Ruby wasn't really mad that Weiss had stolen her clothes. In fact it was quite adorable that her girlfriend would do that. She also knew why Weiss had done it. But it was too fun to tease an embarrassed Weiss.

"I never touched them. Maybe a ghost took them." Weiss responded. Still clearly blushing and continuing not making eye contact.

Ruby clearly say through the very obvious lie and wanted to see how far Weiss would take it. "So a ghost came into our room, Took most of my clothes and put them under your bed."

"Yes"

Ruby internally giggled. It was exactly something a child would do when caught lying. It was pretty ironic that Weiss of all people was acting this way. Still wanting the teasing to continue Ruby then remembered that earlier her shampoo had run out much quicker than normal. Surely said ghost had nothing to that.

"Alright then can you explain to me why said ghost would have an interest in my shampoo."

"I have no idea Ruby. The ghost must have some personal vendetta against you."

Weiss was now nervously playing with her pony tail. If her previous admissions of guilt went unnoticed then this one would make it really obvious. The heiress playing with her ponytail wasn't very common already, and when she would it was always because something was on her mind.

Ruby then leaned in to smell her girlfriends hair. Yep that definitely confirmed where her shampoo went. Still Ruby couldn't be mad with Weiss for her behaviour. It was absolutely adorable. Her heart fluttered at the thought that Weiss would use her shampoo and steal her clothes when she wasn't around just so Weiss could smell her.

"Hey Weiss why does your hair smell distinctly like my shampoo."

"I do not know. The ghost must have drugged me and washed my hair."

Ruby feigned a shocked gasp. "Drugged you!" did Weiss really think she would fall for that. A ghost drugged her, stole my clothes, then washer her hair. Even though how ridiculous it was Ruby had to play along.

"I think we have to report this to the police. We wouldn't want a date rapist ghost on the loose." Ruby then hopped down from her seat on the table, grabbed Weiss' arm to lead her out of the dorm.

Right before Ruby went to open the door Weiss spoke up.

Weiss sighed. "Ruby wait"

Ruby diligently stopped and turned around to look at her girlfriend.

"Yes Weiss?"

"Do we really have to go to the police?" Weiss pleaded. "I'm fine"

Ruby gave a quizzical look. _Wow she is really sticking to this bit._ Ruby thought.

"No Weiss this is pretty serious. We might have to call in the ghost busters. Maybe even an exorcist for you." Ruby proposed.

The brunette then grabbed Weiss' hand again to lead her out of the dorm. She really was going to go the police just to embarrass her girlfriend.

But before Ruby could open the door again.

"Okay fine it was me." Weiss admitted. "Are you happy now?"

Ruby turned around and hugged her. "Awwww Weissy its okay." Ruby hugged her tighter rivaling a Yang hug. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

Weiss huffed. "but it is embarrassing! I can barely go an hour without you."

"Actually I think it's really adorable that you miss me that much" Ruby cooed.

"I am not adorable."

"Whatever you say Weiss-cream."

Ruby continued to hold Weiss. It was always nice to hold her close. Weiss really never had someone like that in her life . So whenever possible Ruby will shower her with as much physical attention as possible. Even though sometimes Weiss would like upset, she knew Weiss appreciated it.

A few minutes later Weiss was fully reciprocating the hug. They continued to stay there slowly swaying letting each other know with a hug how much they cared. When the time felt right Ruby broke off and took both of the heiress' hands with her own.

"Also next time you steal my clothes just put them back in the hamper." Ruby hummed.

"Fine"

"This is nice and all, but I need to go to the store before it closes. A certain ghost used my shampoo." Ruby teased.

Weiss returned a soft glare before kissing her and saying bye.

Ruby returned almost an hour later with a larger than usual shampoo bottle and some cookies. Glancing over to look at the heiress she was sitting on her bed browsing her scroll. Her legs were tucked close to her chest. And she was of course wearing one of Ruby's hoodies.

 _Absolutely adorable._


End file.
